Perversion
by r-mak
Summary: Taylor fulfills Ryan's deepest and darkest desire. The title says it all. Kinky RT PWP. Oneshot.


**A/N**: There's a community called "6impearfics" over at LJ and they have various tables of prompts that writers can use. The table I'm using for this collection of stories was called "love potions" – hence the title. The individual title of each fic and the italicized blurb under it is the prompt.

The title of this fic pretty much says it all, so please read it at your own discretion.

This is just kinky PWP – there is no plot. I'm dabbling in something new.

I hope you enjoy it!

Please don't be afraid to review.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PERVERSION**

_The perfect scent to wear to your next bondage ball, dungeon adventure or sojourn to your favorite pleasure dome. Smoky rum and black tobacco with a whisper of steamy leather with a splash of crystalline chardonnay, layered over a sensual, sweet, and deceptively magnetic base of tonka._

_____

He rested against the pillows and waited for her to return. She managed to get him talking about some of his fantasies the other day and the glint in her eyes before she left to get something was making him eager.

He would have been afraid to tell anyone else but her. Taylor was amazing and open minded about everything – especially sex. He had been reluctant to tell her and have her think he was a freak despite her open-mindedness but when he finally did, instead of running for the hills, she seemed to get turned on.

He stared at his dick. It was already standing at attention just from the anticipation of what might happen. He couldn't take it any longer and began to stroke himself.

"Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?" he looked up to see her standing in the doorway watching him.

He stilled the movement of his hand and took in the sight of her. She had blood red lipstick on her lips and was wearing a black leather outfit. It was a one-piece with holes in it so that her perky round tits, with clamps on her nipples, and freshly waxed pussy were exposed.

Fuck. She was hot.

She was wearing a harness with a thick, long, black strap on dildo and when she came closer he could see that there was something – either another dildo or a vibrator – inside her cunt.

He watched as she ran her fingers along the base of the phallus with one hand and reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, clamps, and a ball gag with the other.

"Open your mouth" she ordered as she climbed onto the bed.

He did as he was told and she took the ball gag, placed it in his mouth, and made sure that it was strapped on securely.

She then picked up the clamps and placed them on his erect nipples. It was a good thing that she put the gag on him first because the sensation was so overwhelming that he needed something to bite on. She smiled at his reaction and he wondered how the hell she managed to deal with it. She massaged the area around his nipples and he closed his eyes and relished how good it felt.

"Get on your hands and knees" she ordered once she stopped moving her hands.

He eagerly followed her command and watched out of the corner of his eye as she reached for the bottle of lube. His dick twitched with anticipation when he heard her pop open the cap and squirt some out. He waited for a few moments and could only imagine her loading up the dildo. He moaned when he felt her warm, wet hands spreading lube around his ass hole and clenched it in anticipation.

She stopped and he waited. He kept waiting and he wondered what the fuck was taking her so long and then he felt her slap his ass hard.

Fuck.

She kept slapping him and he groaned at how good it felt. He was finally able to understand why she liked being spanked so much – it felt so good and painful at the same time.

She finally stopped and took hold of his hips. He could feel the head of the dildo pressing against the opening of his ass and she remained still for a few seconds before finally plunging into him.

Holy fuck! It felt so good. It was hard and warm and wet. He'd been craving this for so long. He didn't want a guy… he just wanted a girl who'd do this for him. He could easily have done it by himself but it wasn't as satisfying as this. There was something so hot about having a dick shoved up his ass and knowing that he was with Taylor.

She remained still for a few moments, probably in order to give him time to get used to having the phallic in his ass. All of a sudden he heard buzzing followed by a soft moan and knew what was in her pussy. She held onto his hips and began to thrust in and out of him. He loved the feel of the phallus sliding out of his ass and sliding back in until it hit this place deep inside of him. She was moving slowly, most likely because she had never done this before and he was okay with it because he hadn't either.

"You like that?" she asked. "You like having me fuck you in your ass?"

Her voice was low and he knew she was getting off on this. She was such a kinky little sexpot and he loved her for it. He moaned in response and she slapped his ass, making him bite into the ball again.

He knew she was getting the hang of it when she began to move faster. She stopped for a moment and leaned on top of him and he watched out of the corner of his eye as she reached for the bottle of lube again.

She started to move in and out of him slowly again and he felt his dick twitch with anticipation when he heard the lid pop and the squirting of the bottle. She leaned onto him again while continuing to move in and out of his ass. He gasped when he felt her warm wet hands envelope his dick and begin to pump it.

She kept thrusting in and out of his ass, pumping his dick, and massaging his balls. He bit into the ball gag and groaned because the things she did to him felt so good.

She moaned and her grip on his cock tightened as she began to pump it more furiously and thrust in and out of his ass faster and with greater force. She let out another long moan and he knew she was ready to come. His stomach clenched at the thought.

"Oh God! I'm coming Ryan. Come with me" she groaned as she continued her ministrations on his body.

Fuck. Fuck. He let out a groan while he continued to bite into the ball gag.

He heard Taylor pant before she started to scream.

Holy fuck! He didn't want her to stop. He didn't want her to… fuck!

He let out a grunt when he exploded on the sheets.

"Oh God! Ryan!" Taylor screamed before she fell on top of him and her body went limp.

Fuck.

That was just… _fuck_.


End file.
